ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:69.142.203.121
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Talk:Q (Junior) page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- ThomasHL (Talk) 02:09, November 22, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Talk pages Please keep in mind that article talk pages are for discussing improvements or changes to the article, and are not for general discussion or commentary on the subject. --31dot 01:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, they were discussing improvements to the article. They are pointing out supposed errors in the background information of the article in question, General. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::He is referring to the comments made about Jason Vigo. Different circumstance. -- sulfur 04:28, February 18, 2010 (UTC) To clarify, this user said "A rather cheap knock-off of David Marcus, wasn't he? Except with a Maury Povich moment instead of death. " which is irrelevant to the article and an opinion.--31dot 11:05, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :But you can air your opinions on my talk page? Well that's rich. 21:52, February 20, 2010 (UTC) User talk pages are used for communications to a user or about a user. However, no one was talking about their opinions about your comments, someone thought I was mistaken and tried to correct me, and someone else corrected them. --31dot 21:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::All right, no offense taken then. Still, too many rules. Talk pages should be about any old thing you want them to be as long as the articles are kept up to standards. That's how I run my wiki. I think I'll leave this place now. 22:04, February 20, 2010 (UTC) My intention is not to drive anyone away. It has been decided by the community here that the talk pages for articles are limited to discussion of the article, as we are here to try to write an encyclopedia. That becomes hard to do when the talk pages get loaded down with disussion not germaine to improving the article. There are many places on the Internet to air our opinions about Star Trek, and if you have specific questions we have the Reference Desk.--31dot 22:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC)